SageClan
SageClan is full of beautiful, strong, swift cats. Their camp is located in the center of a clearing with many briars surrounding it. SageClan hunts small animals found in the roots of trees and a few birds. SageClan is very peaceful and only fight when provoked. These cats believe in The Place of No Stars and StarClan. This Clan is owned by Cotton, ask on the talk page to join. Plot: Unestablished. Cats: Leader: Sagestar: Stunning brown and white she-cat with startling blue eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Fawnfur: Pretty light ginger she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat(s): Whitepelt: Beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Minnowpaw, small black and white tom. (Eagle) Warriors: Blackwhisker: Handsome black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Apprentice, Nutpaw Hawktalon: Handsome brown tom with icy blue eyes. (Cotton) Puffwhisker- chubby fluffy white she-cat w/ large startling blue eyes (Rainy) Amberclaw- Dark brown tabby shecat with amber eyes and black paws. (Leafeh) Apprentice, Reedpaw Topazfoot: Soft creamy white tom with light blue eyes. (Meadow) Harebreeze: Short creamy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Meadow) Ice-eyes: Thick silver she-cat with hazel eyes. (Meadow) Tornocean: Short black tom with bright green eyes. (Meadow) Apprentices: Nutpaw: Beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Reedpaw- Small calico tom with clear blue eyes. (Leafeh) Queens: Foxtail: Stunning dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy white-tipped tail and green eyes. Expecting Hawktalon's kits. (Cotton) Foxtail's kits: Expecting Elders: None yet Dead Clan Cats: None Roleplay: Archives... ---- Sagestar flicked her tail from side to side as she padded around camp. ... Fawnfur talked with Foxtail, her sister, in the nursery. ... Whitepelt sorted out her herbs in the medicine cat den, throwing out the old ones, muttering to herself. ... Blackwhisker, Hawktalon, and Nutpaw padded back into camp, each carrying at least one peice of fresh-kill each. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 22:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Minnowpaw wearily walked out from the meddy cat den. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 23:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Nutpaw padded over to Minnowpaw. "Hi." She said bluntly. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tornornce smirked and fell asleep. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur walked out of camp to go hunting near the boarder shared with FoxClan. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelbrezze walked over to Fawnfur. "You ok?" she asked worrying about her friend. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 13:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur glanced over her shoulder and walked away from the border. "Perfectly fine." She said, sounding confused. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 20:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He seemed to turn you down pertty hard" she said Hazebrezze always forgot everything after night so she only knew that day. So It was no problem for her to know things that she shouldn't Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur bit her lip and turned away. "Yeah, I guess he did." She said, her tail sunk down and rested on the ground, and her ears went down. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey it's fine, you'll get him tomorrow you always get what you want most of all" Hazelbrezze said to her friend, her best friend today. Tomorrow she might hate her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur smiled and nodded. She had always liked Hazelbreeze, but a lot of the time Hazelbreeze hated her. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC)